Eleanor Washington
Eleanor Washington was an American artist who became prominent with her work on the Earthquake and her stance against Death Culture. Biography Education in Seattle Not much is known on Eleanor's origins. She's likely coming from the quiet countryside, and came to Western Washington in order to to study art in Seattle, "this big weird dirty city so far from home"Eleanor Blog 1. She enrolled in the local art school, assuming that it would serve her ambitions of becoming a famous artist. Instead of a thrilling, inspiring environment, she was disappointed to find that other students were "all neck-deep in their own asses"Eleanor Blog 2 and that the "school was so untechnical"Eleanor Blog 3. Ambitious and hard-working, Eleanor decided to learn on her own in the school's library, and to network at various art happenings in the city, all the while planning to drop out from the school. She somehow had made her way into Seattle's art scene when the Earthquake struck in October 2031. She was "on the bus when the big one hit" and was quickly evacuated by boat and truck to the Buckley refugee campEleanor Sketchbook 1. Exiled Artists and Olympia At Buckley, Eleanor's life collided with those of many survivors that had lost their homes, friends and family. Even though the conditions in the camp were "horrible" - she had to sleep "on a mat in a tent without a blanket", listening to people "screaming a few tents away" - the experience was fundamental to her art, later prompting her to claim she had "found her heart and her head"EW Death there. Eleanor began sketching the faces of camp workers and refugees, alongside with their storiesEleanor Sketchbook 2. Her habit led several years later to the inception of a "series"Eleanor Blog 4 of paintings "related to a group known as the Exiled Artists"Eleanor Email, which would become pivotal in kick-starting her successful artistic career. In 2034, three years after the Earthquake, Eleanor decided to move to Olympia in order to "get involved in a goddamn art scene again". Following the erection of Beacons in major cities, she became an activist who fought against poverty and "class injustice"Anti Beacon Flier. Eleanor did not remember her time in Olympia fondly. In her last letter, published "upon death", she writes: "In Olympia I searched for power, for control. I floundered, then found it in pieces. It was fed to me in bits, a piecemeal contract with the enemy, and I took it and I signed and signed. I don't know what I was wrong to. I had nothing, could do nothing. All that activist work, nothing. But as my power grew, I became comfortable. I lost what I'd found in Buckley." Fame in Bellevue Terrorist attack & Death Related documents w was written by Eleanor - t in-game document is tagged "Eleanor" * Anti Beacon Flier t w * Eleanor Blog 1 t w * Eleanor Blog 2 t w * Eleanor Blog 3 t w * Eleanor Blog 4 t w * Eleanor Email t * Eleanor Review t * Eleanor Sketchbook 1 t w * Eleanor Sketchbook 2 t w * EW Death t * Elspeth 8 * Tyler Lang 3 t References Category:Characters